Say Love Me, Jebal !
by Monster April
Summary: Do Kyungsoo, anak X IPA-2 yang terkenal seorang fangirl nomor 1 Kim Jongin itu diajak kencan! Omona! Oleh Kim Jongin-Kai pula! Namja dingin itu? Woa. First date. Eh, Apa benar itu kencan? Malam valentine, yuhuu! / "Tunggu nona bulat, sebenarnya sampai saat ini aku belum tahu siapa namamu." / "Apa aku benar-benar terlihat bulat ya?"/ KAISOO! GS! Review Pleaseee


"Kai Oppa! terima coklatku!"

**"**Oppa malam _valentine_ kencan bersamaku, ne? Jebal!"

"Oppa denganku saja ya!"

Kyungsoo, gadis manis itu membuang nafasnya putus asa. Ia menatap kotak merah yang berisi coffe cake pertama buatannya. Coffe cake, yang Kai sukai. itu yang dia tau dari Baekhyun-sepupu orang yang di sukainya.

Hah. bagaimana Ia bisa memberikan ini? sementara banyak sekali gadis yang mengantri disana.

Kyungsoo kembali menatap ke kerumunan orang yang berada di bangku milik Kai dan Chanyeol dari ambang pintu dengan kecewa.

"Apa aku makan saja yah?" ujar Kyungsoo putus asa.

"Sudahlah, aku makan saja! percuma kalau nanti malah terbuang."

Kyungsoo membuka kotak merah itu dengan seksama, Ia mencomot salah satu bagian yang sudah dipotong segitiga.

Hampir saja coffe cake itu sampai kedalam mulut, bahkan sudah menyentuh bibirnya-sebuah tangan tan mencegahnya untuk melanjutkan.

Tep.

Sret!

"Itu coffe cake milikku kan?" suara baritone yang familiar itu mengintrupsi.

Kyungsoo mendongkak untuk melihat wajah si pemilik suara. Ia ternganga.

He?

Kai?

KAI?!

Kyungsoo menganga dan mulutnya membulat tak percaya. Bahkan sekumpulan makhluk tadipun memperhatikan sambil menahan nafas.

"Itu untukku kan?" tanya Kai yang lebih mirip paksaan.

Kyungsoo masih tak bereaksi lebih. Ia masih shock dengan Kai yang datang tiba-tiba menghampirinya diambang pintu dan masih memegangi tangannya dengan menuntut coffe cake itu untuknya.

Kai tersenyum miring dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan melahap sebagian besar potongan coffe cake itu. Semuanya terkejut menahan nafas. Dalam hati mereka menjerit mauuu.

'Omooo! Kai memakan cake buatanku! Ya Tuhaaaan!' jerit Kyungsoo dalam hati. Mata dan mulutnya makin membulat lucu karena terkejut.

Beberapa saat semuanya hening menunggu Kai mengunyah untuk berkomentar.

"Rasanya mengerikan."

Jleb!

Sudah di ajak terbang malah di tendang. Ugh. Memalukan.

Kyungsoo langsung berubah cemberut. Apa maksudnya? Ia itu sangat pintar memasak! Dia bahkan langganan juara memasak saat 17 agustusan. Apa apaan ini! Keterlaluan! Sudah dibuatkan malah dihina!

Sekumpulan yeoja tadi terkikik puas meledek Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggeram sebal.

"Y-yak! Siapa bilang ini untukmu, eoh?" Bentak Kyungsoo mempertahankan harga dirinya. Ia dengan berani membalas menatap Kai dari jarak sedekat ini. Dalam hati Ia menjerit kagum betapa tampannya Kai dari dekat.

Kai tersenyum remeh dengan masih mencengkram lengan Kanan Kyungsoo. Membuat yeoja bermata bulat itu kembali sadar.

"Benarkah? Apa kau yakin ini bukan untukku?" Kyunsoo mengangguk kuat-kuat. Padahal ingin rasanya Ia menggeleng lebih kuat.

"Jadi jangan Ge'er!" tambah Kyungsoo sambil membuang muka, menghindari Kai yang menatapnya intens.

"Padahal besok malam aku sempat tertarik untuk mengajakmu pergi. Tapi... Ya sudahlah."

Kyungsoo terkejut. Cepat-cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kai yang membersihkan blazer miliknya dari remah cake lalu menatapnya sekilas dan melambai padanya dengan senyum miring khasnya.

"Sampai jumpa gadis bulat." Dan Kai pun melewati Kyungsoo berjalan keluar kelas. Kyungsoo masih mematung ditempatnya. A-apa tadi? Kai sempat berpikir untuk mengajaknya pergi? Owat?

Do Kyungsoo! Kau jangan melewatkan kesempatan emaaas!

Tersadar, Kyungsoo buru-buru berbalik keluar kelas, yeoja bermata bulat bening itu berteriak, "Kim Jongin! Ya, Cake itu memang untukmu!" teriak Kyungsoo pada Kai yang sudah berjalan tiga meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

Kai berhenti berjalan, tanpa menatap Kyungsoo, ketua tim sepak bola sekolah itupun menjawab, "Sabtu malam. Black pearl Caffe. Jam 7 . jangan telat." Kai kembalik melangkahkan kakinya. Tanpa berbalik, Ia melambaikan tangan.

"Sampai jumpa nona bulat."

Kyungsoo memeluk tangannya tak percaya. Ia memandang tubuh Kai yang menghilang kearah ruang ekskul sepak bola. Omegat. Malam sabtu besok? Ya Tuhan. Ini benar-benar... Haish! Molla! Kyunsoo tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya.

Kyungsoo benar-benar berbunga-bunga. Tanpa memperdulikan puluhan decakan iri terdengar dibelakangnnya. Ia berjalan memasuki kelasnya dengan pikiran yang melanyang-layang. Mengkhayal 'apa-apa' yang akan terjadi sabtu malam besok.

.

.

.

**"Say Love Me, Jebal"**

**by Adetya L. Maharani**

**.**

**KaiSoo/KaiDo couple. ChanBaek Selingan.**

**.**

**Romance/Drama.**

**GENDERSWITCH for ALL UKE. Yang nggak suka cepat menghindar! | SKS | Typo | OOC dll**

**.**

**Rated T(een)**

**.**

**.**

.

"OMO! Jinjjayo?! Kau serius?!"

Kyungsoo menggaruk pipinya dan mengangguk malu-malu. Baekhyun terpana.

"Yang aku tahu si Kkamjong itu sangat anti jalan-jalan. Apalagi dengan seorang yeoja. Yeoja berisik sepertimu lagi,"

Pletak!

"Haish, appoya Do Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun meringis mendapat jitakan dari sahabatnya itu. Yeojachingu Si Chanyeol itu mendelik sinis.

"Perkataanmu jahat sekali yang terakhir. Ugh." Baekhyun tertawa mendengarnya. Kyungsoo mendesis sebal.

"Maksudku, Kai itukan sangat susah di ajak pergi. Hobi-nya hanya main bola, dance dan tidur. Lagipula eum ya, kenapa harus kau yah Kyungie... Aku bahkan belum pernah menceritakanmu pada si Kkamjong itu," Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahu tak mau ambil pusing.

"Anggap saja aku sedang beruntung. Hehehe. Pokoknya, Kau harus membantuku besok sore. Kau tahu, eung aku nol besar dalam hal seperti ini." Kyungsoo menggaruk pipinya lagi, malu. Kebiasaannya Kalau sedang malu.

Baekhyun mengangkat dua jempolnya tinggi-tinggi. "Semuanya serahkan saja padaku! He-he-he!" ujar Baekhyun yang berhasil membuat Kyungsoo merinding mendengar tawa-nya.

.

.

.

-_**Sabtu Malam. Rumah Kyungsoo.-**_

"Omona~ Kyungie-ku manis sekali pakai dress ini. Ternyata tidak salah, dress milikku saat SMP ini muatnya ditubuhmu!" Seru Baekhyun berseri-seri.

Bahkan Kyungsoo yang belum di poles apa-apa sudah terlihat manis. Hanya baru memakai dress yang Baekhyun bawakan. Dress berwarna biru pucat selutut, dengan aksen bercak putih di bagian sudut lengan dress. Sangat manis.

"Huh, Baekhyunnie-ya! Bisakah memujiku tanpa ada celaan di akhir bagian, eoh?!" ujar Kyungsoo kesal. Ia melirik jam berbentuk wajah pororo yang menempel di dinding kamarnya. Pukul 6 lebih 45 menit. Seketika matanya yang memang sudah bulat, makin membulat karena terkejut.

"OMO! AKU PASTI TERLAMBAT!" Jerit Kyungsoo heboh. Baekhyun ikutan panik karenanya. Yeoja itu segera berlari ke meja rias milik Kyungsoo. Ia menjabak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kyungsoo-ya, aku tidak menemukan apapun disini! Kau itu bagaimana sih?!" seru Baekhyun meninggikan satu oktaf pada suaranya.

Kyungsoo menggaruk pipi tembemnya gelisah. "...ya, aku... molla. Aku memang tidak suka berdandan. Bagaimana ?"

Baekhyun menarik nafas dan membuangnya kasar. Ia mengambil lipbalm dan bedak bayi-benda yang memang hanya itu yang ada. "Baiklah. Kita akan pakai ini saja."

Baekhyun menyuruh Kyungsoo duduk dan mulai memoleskan dua benda tadi pada wajah Kyungsoo. "Mian, aku membuatmu repot ya..." ujar Kyungsoo benar-benar terdengar menyesal.

"Tentu saja, kau memang merepotkanku. Hufth."

"Mian...aku menyesal tidak mendengarkanmu kalau aku memang butuh hal-hal seperti

kosmetik dan lainnya. Aku jadi merepotkanmu."

"Kau pantas menyesal. Hehehe. Aku datang kesini kan memang untuk direpotkan, jadi ya sudahlah. Lagipula ini salahku datang terlambat. Mian ne, seharusnya aku tidak terlambat untuk kencan pertama sahabatku, dan seharusnya aku membawa make up tadi yah..."

Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil memejamkan mata karena Baekhyun sedang memoleskan bedak, "Gwenchana. Kau bahkan datang memakai pakaian rumah. Hahaha. Lucu sekali. Baekhyun si fashionista pergi keluar dengan pakaian rumah. Hahaha."

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Kau menghinaku, eoh? Dasar anak nakal!" Baekhyun memoles lipbalm dibibir kissable Kyungsoo, dan... "...cha! Selesai. Wah, kau terlih-" ucapan Baekhyun terpotong dengan Kyungsoo yang langsung berdiri dan melihat jam.

Delapan menit lagi jam 7 malam. Ia memekik panik dan berlari keluar kamar meninggalkan Baekhyun yang Sweatdrop.

Tak lama kemudian, makhluk bernama Do Kyungsoo itu kembali memasuki kamar.

"Ada apa?"

Kyungsoo melotot, "Masalah besar! Sepatuku! Sepatuku, sepatu _Cets_ semuaaa!"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo turun dari bus dengan terburu-buru. Sakin buru-burunya, bus berhenti Kyungsoo langsung meloncat keluar lalu berlari kencang. Membuat supir bus terpana.

_Bleack Pearl Caffè._

Dengan tergesa, Kyungsoo masuk dan langsung menyapukan pandangannya ke sudut caffè yang penuh oleh pasangan di arah selatan. Kyungsoo memegangi dadanya yang ngos-ngosan karena banyak berlari, Ia melihat jam yang melingkari tangan kirinya. Ini sudah lewat 18 menit. Kai pasti sudah pergi.

Kyungsoo akhirnya berjongkok-masih didepan pintu masuk- Ia hampir ingin menangis. "Kai pasti memlih pergi. Aku sangat terlambat. Kyungsoo bodoh!"

"Kau memang terlambat. Sangat terlambat."

Kyungsoo yang sedang terus-terusan merutuki keterlambatannya terkesiap. Suara itu... Suara itu...

Kyungsoo langsung berbalik menghadap meja yang berada dekat pintu masuk, meja yang berada tiga meter tepat dibelakang tubuhnya. Oh My God! Kyungsoo-ya~ kau melupakan tempat dibagian utara!

Kyungsoo menganga. Itu Kai! Iya, Kai! Si Kim Jongin!

Kai yang ditatap seperti itu mendecih, "Yak! Jangan seperti itu... Kau akan membuatku malu jika terus berjongkok dipintu masuk dengan wajah seperti itu. Kajja, cepat kemari!"

Kyungsoo tersadar. Ia lekas bangkit dan memungut tas miliknya dan berjalan pelan-pelan tak percaya. Tentu saja Ia tak percaya kalau Kai masih ada menunggunya disini.

Kyungsoo memandangi sudut caffè bagian utara yang memang hanya ada lima meja, yang hanya terisi oleh dua pengunjung. Pantas saja Ia tidak tahu, bagian utara memang jauh sangat sepi dibandingkan bagian selatannya. Ya Tuhan, kenapa Ia jadi sebodoh ini tanpa mencari Kai yang bahkan ada dibelakangnya. Memalukan.

"Ka-kau.. Kau... kukira kau sudah pergi," ucap Kyungsoo hati-hati.

"Untuk apa aku pergi? Niatku malam valentine memang pergi kesini," jawab Kai santai. Kyungsoo terkejut. 'Untuk bersamaku?'

"Untuk menghindari makhluk-makhluk ganas yang pasti berseliweran di depan rumahku sekarang."

Kyungsoo menautkan alisnya bingung, 'makhluk ganas?' .

"Maksudmu, fangirl-mu... yah?" Kai hanya mengendikkan bahu.

Kyungsoo monyong. 'Berarti aku datang hanya untuk menghindari para gadis itu dong?'

"Yaya, memang benar." Kai berucap dengan santai, seperti menjawab pertanyaan dari inner Kyungsoo barusan.

Kyungsoo memundurkan tubuhnya terpukau, Ia menutupi bibirnya sendiri dan menatap penampilan Kai hati-hati.

Hanya memakai kaos, celana jeans dan sepatu Cets rumahan biasa. Seperti tidak ada yang istimewa malam ini bagi Namja berkulit tan itu. Ia berpenampilan seperti biasanya, walau itu Kyungsoo akui tetap terlihat keren.

'Sudahlah Do Kyungsoo, biarpun kau disini hanya untuk jadi alasan, ini tetap keberuntungan! Ada banyak gadis yang bahkan sangat menginginkan posisimu saat ini. Ini kemajuan untukmu yang bahkan belum pernah berbicara sekalipun sebelumnya. Ini kesempatanmu Kyungsoo-ya. FIGHTING!' batin Kyungsoo menghibur dirinya sendiri. Saking mendalami acara membatinnya itu Kyungsoo sampai mengepalkan tangannya tanpa sadar.

Kai yang duduk sambil memegangi ponselnya diam-diam melirik yeoja yang bahkan daritadi belum juga duduk. Tanpa siapapun yang mengetahuinya, Kai tersenyum melihat kelakuan gaje Do Kyungsoo. Kai memandangi Kyungsoo lekat dengan cukup lama. 'Dia... berdandan?'

Kyungsoo akhirnya tersadar dari innernya. Ngomong-ngomong soal penampilan. Bagaiman penampilannya sekarang ya? Sejak tadi Ia di eksperimen oleh Baekhyun, Ia belum sempat berkaca saking paniknya.

Kyungsoo melirik Kai- yang dengan cepat, namja itu pura-pura sibuk dengan smartphone miliknya lagi. Kyungsoo kemudian melihat pantulan samar dirinya di kaca bening Caffè. Matanya membulat lucu.

"Woaa... Aku tidak buruk juga ya," bisik Kyungsoo pelan, dan sedikit memutar-mutar dress yang dipakainya. Tanpa disadarinya lagi, Kai diam-diam memperhatikan.

'Dia benar-benar menganggap ini kencan ya...'

Kai menyeruput kopi miliknya hingga habis. Kyungsoo menatapnya intens.

"Aku tahu, aku memang terlihat tampan saat minum kopi," ucap Kai tanpa memandang Kyungsoo. "Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri disitu?"

Kyungsoo terkejut, buru-buru Ia duduk dikursi dengan seling satu kursi kosong yang membatasi dirinya dengan Kai. Lagi-lagi Kai bisa membaca pikirannya. Ia memonyongkan bibirnya dan mengangguk kagum.

"Kau... sangat menyukai kopi ya?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran. Kai hanya berdehem sebagai jawaban.

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti. Ia memilih melihat-lihat isi caffè, mencoba mencari bahan pembicaraan untuk orang sedingin Kai. Ia jadi teringat perkataan Baekhyun kalau kau akan mati lumutan jika pergi dengan Kai.

Kyungsoo akhirnya mangut-mangut memikirkan perkataan Baekhyun. Mata bulatnya Ia alihkan kearah namja berkulit gelap itu. Lumayan lama. 5 menit Kyungsoo habiskan untuk memandangi seorang Kim Jongin. "Eh, tapi tidak buruk juga pergi dengannya,"

"Ha?" Kyungsoo terkejut saat perkataan tadi meluncur tanpa diperintah. Kai memandangnya aneh.

Kyungsoo mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dan tertawa canggung, "Ani. Bukan apa-apa. Hehehe." Kai kembali memainkan smartphone-nya. Kyungsoo menatapnya lekat.

'Aku pikir ini sangat baik bisa melihat bahkan berbicara dengannya sedekat ini.' Kyungsoo tersenyum bersyukur. Tiga tahun Ia memendam perasaan pada Kai, dan Tuhan memberinya kesempatan untuknya bisa sedekat ini demgan Kim Jongin.

"Aku pikir, Aku ingin membuatkanmu kopi buatanku lain waktu. Appa-ku bilang, kopi buatanku rasanya enak."

Kai memasukan smartphone-nya ke saku, Ia kemudian menatap Kyungsoo. "Ya, aku ingin mencobanya. Buatkan untukku nanti."

Mata bulat Kyungsoo mengerjap-ngerjap lucu. "Chakkaman. Kau yakin?"

Kai mengangguk tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari gadis mungil itu, "Aku... jujur, tadi aku hanya basa-basi saja... Apa, eung itu artinya ada lain waktu untukku?"

Kai memandang Kyungsoo yang menggaruk pipinya salah tingkah, dalam hati Kai benar-benar ingin tertawa melihat kelakuan yeoja yang menurutnya lumayan manis ini.

"Yeah. Kurasa bisa."

"Wah, jinjja?!" Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar mendengar ada harapan untuk kesempatan selanjutnya. Kai tersenyum tanpa Kyungsoo ketahui. Namja itu bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah mendahului Kyungsoo yang masih tertawa senang.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo buru-buru mengikuti langkah Kai yang lebar. Tapi tetap saja ia selalu tertinggal beberapa langkah dibelakang.

"Kencan."

Kyungsoo terkejut, "Dengan siapa?!"

"Denganmu. Tentu saja."

Kyungsoo menganga, matanya juga menganga, "Jinjja?!"

"Akan terdengar jahat jika aku merusak moment kencan pertamamu. Aku masih sayang

nyawa jika tiba-tiba Baekhyun membunuhku ketika kami bertemu karena aku sudah menghancurkan kencan pertama sahabatnya."

Kyungsoo yang masih berusaha menyamai langkah Kai makin terkejut mendengarnya, "Bagaimana kau tahu aku sahabat Baekhyunnie?"

Kai yang kejam masih saja tidak mengurangi tempo langkahnya, "Aku lumayan sering melihatmu ikut ke club sepak bola bpdengan Baekhyun untuk menemui Chanyeol. Benarkan?"

Kyungsoo menganggung-ngangguk cepat, membenarkan ucapan Kai barusan. Walau sebenarnya Kai tidak melihatnya secara langsung. Tapi namja itu hanya menebak.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri jalan trotoar yang ramai tanpa membuka pembicaraan lagi. Kyungsoo yang masih berjalab dibelakang Kai tersenyum. Itu artinya Kai tahu keberadaannya selama ini.

Bruk!

"Auw!"

Kyungsoo mengusap-ngusap keningnya yang menabrak punggung Kai dengan cukup keras. Yeoja itu melihat Kai yang berbalik menghadapnya dengan pandangan yang cukup aneh.

"Tunggu, nona bulat. Sebenarnya sampai saat ini aku belum tahu siapa namamu..."

Kyungsoo tergagap. Ia tertawa hambar. Benar juga, selama ini kan mereka belum pernah bertemu dan satu kelas apalagi berkenalan. Hanya Kyungsoo yang tahu 'segalanya' disini.

"Ya. Hehehe. Namaku Do Kyungsoo. Aku anak X IPA - 2 ." Kai mengangguk singkat. Ia memandang keadaan disekelilingnya sejenak.

Malam Valentine memang sangat istimewa ya. Bahkan pinggiran jalan pun telah berubah menjadi tempat yang terkesan romantis.

"Kurasa aku tidak perlu mengenalkan diriku lagi. Kau...pasti sudah tahu." Kyungsoo nyengir dengan wajah memerah. Benar. Itu memang sangat benar.

Kai kembali berbalik. Ia hendak kembali berjalan tapi Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya, "Bagaimana kau tahu... Eung, ini kencan pertamaku?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada ragu.

Kai tersenyum, sayangnya Kyungsoo hanya dapat melihat punggung namja itu, "Terlihat jelas dari penampilan dan kelakuanmu." Kai kembali berjalan duluan. Kyungsoo masih terdiam ditempatnya.

Bingung. Ia memegang pipinya.

"Apa terlihat jelas?" gumamnya entah pada siapa.

"Sampai kapan kau mau terus disitu, adik bulat?" Kyungsoo mendongkak, melihat bahwa Kai sedikit berbalik untuk melihatnya dan menunggunya. Yeoja itu segera berlari menyeimbangi jarak mereka.

Kai kembali berjalan, lagi-lagi Kyungsoo selalu tertinggal dibelakang. "Hey, apa maksudnya dengan adik dan nona bulat? Apa aku benar-benar terlihat bulat?"

"Kau tidak sadar?"

"Ugh. Jahat sekali perkataanmu. Lagipula kita mau kemana?"

"Festival."

"Wah, jinjjayo? Aduh, bisakah kau berjalan sedikit pelan?"

"Kau saja yang lambat."

"Jahat sekali."

"Aku tidak peduli."

...dan obrolan-obrolan tidak penting itulah yang mereka habiskan selama perjalanan menuju festival kota. Dengan Kai yang dengan kejamnya membiarkan Kyungsoo tertinggal dan terus tertinggal dibelakang.

'Obrolan tidak penting ya?' Kyungsoo tersenyum dalam langkahnya yang terantuk-antuk. Ia menatap sepatu pentofel pink pucat yang sedikit kumal milik Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat mengenaskan dan mulai melamun.

Tidak romantis. Tapi sangat mengesankan.

Tuhan... Aku sangat berterimakasih.

.

.

.

**#TBC Or END?#**

**Bacotan Author : **Annyeong~! Ini fanfic KaiSoo pertama sayaaa! Bagaimana? Hahaha. Tiba-tiba saya dapet ide fanfic dan yang terpikir adalah KaiSoo untuk jadi chara-nya.

Mianhaeyo kalau berantakan. Aku ngetiknya di Tab soalnya. SKS pula.

Untuk penulisan sepatu, saya asal-asalan ya. jadi mian kalau penulisannya bener-bener salah. Hihi.

TBC or End? tergantung review kalian.

Lanjut = 20 review.

Kurang? Mian. hehehe, aku Complete-in aja. Hehe. mian rewel ya.

twitter : .adeeeett

fb : Adetya Maharanie.

Review ne~ Paii. Gomawooo~ #hug


End file.
